Sacrifice
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Post RE5. -See summary inside-


Sacrifice

Post RE5. When Wesker was alive, the two were lovers. Now, Chris was nothing but an empty shell of his former self.

_I will sacrifice_

_I will sacrifice_

_All I have in life to clear my conscience_

_I will sacrifice_

_I will sacrifice_

_All I have in life_

_Sacrifice, sacrifice! _

~ tAtu - Sacrifice

Pale moonlight shone through a dark bedroom through a small window. A gentle breeze drifted in, making the curtains dance in its sway. A lone figure laid on the bed that was near the window, his eyes staring almost longingly out to the night's horizon. He laid on his side, his back facing the bedroom door. The night's silence was broken by the chirps of the crickets outside. He wore a black t-shirt and black pants. His work clothes were strewn across a chair. His chest moved up and down in a steady, slow rhythm. He seemed to be deep in thought, but about what? On the nightstand beside his bed was a picture encased in a wooden frame. It was a picture of himself and his sister, Claire, making silly faces.

But, there was another beside it. It was in a silver frame.

It was a picture of him and his lover, Albert Wesker, from when they were back in STARS. A sad smile tugged at his lips as he reached over and took the picture off the nightstand. His fingers brushed over the image, mostly over Wesker. The smile vanished just as soon as it came. A lump formed in his throat and with a strangled yell, he threw it across the room and it smashed against the wall, shattering the glass.

"YOU BASTARD! I gave up everything for you!" he screamed out in anguish, hot tears stinging his eyes.

His hands clenched the blankets underneath him as his body shook with sobs. Ever since the incident in Kijuju, he believed that Wesker was forever lost to him and it all started with him telling his maniacal ambition to the brunette BSAA agent back on Rockfort Island. After that, Chris had worked desperately to try and save Wesker before his ambition got him killed.

However, that goal was unreachable when he saw Wesker take in Uroboros and make his last stand at the volcano. After all this time, Wesker was finally killed. When they got back home to the states, Chris couldn't feel the celebatory mood that spread throughtout the BSAA building at the news of the Tyrant's death. Instead, a deep sorrow overtook him and that led to his isolation from the rest of the group. Jill grew worried at her partner's behavior and tried to help him.

Yet, she was immediately shut out, breaking the poor woman's heart. Something in Kijuju changed him, but not for the better.

Chris flopped back down on the bed, tears streaming down his face. If only he worked harder... then, wouldn't it be different? Would Wesker still be alive? Doubt clenched his hollow heart like a vicegrip. Ever if Wesker would've lived, he would've still continued working for world domination. He would've come up with a much more powerful virus that even Chris couldn't even hope to stop. But... would he remember Chris's love for him? So many more questions filled his mind, making him clutch his head. His stomach twisted into painful knots.

The pain he was feeling was overbearing! It was too much...! He willed for it to go away, but it remained, its relentless claws ripping deeper into him.

_Wesker..._

Another scream of anguish tore from him, reverberating off the walls and out into the darkness.

Just like that, it was gone.

It left him feeling more empty than he was after he got back. Night after night, another piece of his soul would be taken as his sorrow continued to infect him like the T-virus that had infected his deceased lover. His eyes now seemed almost lifeless as he looked to the full moon. It seemed to mocking his loneliness, silently taunting him with something he could never get back. Well...

Enough was enough. He couldn't take this no more.

This pain was going to end. Tonight.

He was going to make one last sacrifice.

Slowly, he slid off the bed and slipped on a pair of black sandals. He grabbed his car keys and left the house and went out to his silver Audi. Starting up the car, he tore out of the driveway and onto the almost empty highway. He had a destination already set. A new determination filled his red ringed eyes as he drove. Arriving at his destination ten minutes later, he took out his cellphone and texted Jill. Earlier, he was cruel to her by shutting out her attempts to help her, which only added on, but he was going to make things right. He knew she wasn't awake, but at least she would know.

_I'm sorry, Jill..._

Closing his cell, he tossed it into the driver seat. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, he walked the rest of the way towards his destination. Most couples called it Sunset Cliff. This was where Chris and Wesker hung out a lot when they got off work. Another sad smile curled his lips as a memory flashed into his vision.

**Flashback **

_Chris and Wesker sat cross-legged beside each other as they watched the sun dip below the horizon. Chris's head was resting on Wesker's shoulder while the blond had an arm wrapped around his shoulders, a soft smile directed at his partner and lover._

_"Wesker?" _

_"Yes, Chris?" _

_"I forgot again. How long have we been dating?"_

_Wesker chuckled. "You always seem to forget. It's been about a year and a half now. Why do you ask?" _

_"Just asking, you know?" Chris sighed as his eyes shifted back to the small sliver of remaining sunlight. "I'm glad we're together. Will we always?"_

_Wesker was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yes, Chris. We'll always be together."_

**End Flashback**

_We'll always be together..._

Those four words rang in his ears. Those four words were a promise from Wesker.

Now... it was all for nothing. That was the reality Chris wished he didn't want to face. That promise became empty when Wesker betrayed STARS, resulting in almost all of Alpha team dying in the Arklay Mansion.

Stepping to the edge, the smell of the sea salt filled his nostrils as he took it in. His heart rammed against his ribcage as he looked to the churning waves below that crashed against the cliff's rocky walls. The chilly wind brushed at his bare arms, making him shiver slightly. No... it wasn't only the wind that made him shiver; it was his nerves. But, he shook off the feeling as he closed his eyes, preparing himself.

_If I can't have you in this life... maybe in the next. _

Then... he stepped off and plummeted head first towards the water.

It seemed like an eternity to him. Like most people who had a brush with death, they would say that their lives flashed before them. They thought their time had came during the chilling experience. For Chris, it was happening to him now. He saw his sister crying when their parents died in that car accident. He remembered all the hard times they went through as they grew up. He saw himself starting his first job in STARS and meeting his future lover, Captain Albert Wesker. He saw the siblings embracing each other as Claire entered college. He couldn't have been more prouder of her. His thoughts went back to Wesker, whom he will be joining very soon.

_I'm coming..._

He finally slammed into the sea and sank beneath the waves. Water quickly filled his lungs as he fell deeper into the cold blackness He didn't even try to save himself as he felt his life slipping away from him. A sense of peace washed over him. It was finally over. As he fell into unconsciousess, he felt arms wrapping around him. Was someone trying to rescue him?

_No... it's just Death, taking my soul from me. _

Then, he knew nothing else. Just sweet oblivion.

**(Break)**

Coming to from his state, he felt consistent pressure on his chest.

Wait. Pressure? What the hell was going on?

"Come on, Chris. Breathe, dammit!" That voice... it sounded so familiar...

The pressure subsided and he felt two fingers at his jugular for a moment. Then, the pressure applied again.

"Don't you dare die on me, Christopher Redfield!" There was that voice again. Why was it so-

Suddenly, he felt water rush up in his throat and quickly turning to his side, he threw it up. Coughing and hacking any remaining water, he opened his eyes. He was lying on a sandy beach. He was still alive! Why was he-

"That was very foolish of you to do, Chris. I expected you to be smarter than that."

His eyes widening, he turned and finally saw who his savior was: Albert Wesker! "W-Wesker... how-"

He noticed that his sunglasses were missing, revealing his serpentine red eyes that only glared at him. Suddenly...

**SMACK!**

Chris's head snapped to the side, making him fall into the sand again, leaving him with a stinging cheek.

"What were you thinking, Chris! Why would try to commit suicide?" Why-"

"SHUT UP!" A punch connected to Wesker's jaw, sending him backwards.

Chris didn't allow him to get up as he pounced on him, pinning down his arms and legs with his weight. "It was because of YOU, Wesker! For a whole damn year, I suffered because I thought you were gone for good! I didn't want to kill you, but you left me no choice!" His eyes watered up again with tears again as he continued. "All this time, I tried to save you! I knew you were going to die if you continued on with your plans! I spent my whole life trying to get you back! I loved you too damn much to let you go!" Chris sobbed.

Wesker said nothing as shock overtook him. Chris had been trying to save him? The brunette finally released him and turned his face away, tears flowing down his face.

The Tyrant, for the first time, didn't know what to say. What Chris just said left him speechless for once. Had he really caused his lover so much pain that he would kill himself, just to end it? Now Wesker was the guilty one and he never felt anything except love towards the elder Redfield.

"... You should've let me die," Chris whispered through his tears.

"Chris, don't say that. Didn't you think about your sister and how your death will affect her?" Wesker asked.

"... Honestly, I did. But... my life was nothing when you supposedly died." He looked up at Wesker, his face streaked with tears. "I promised I would sacrifice everything for you... including my life. Don't tell me otherwise," Chris replied.

Wesker's lips turned up in a smirk. Always the stubborn one. He wrapped his arms around the brunette, placing his head on the damp brown locks. Chris smiled for the first time in a long time as he leaned in the embrace. Looking up at the blond, he claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. He was complete at last. Breaking apart a moment later, the two stood to their feet and Wesker retrieved his coat that he threw off before diving in after him. Slinging over his shoulder, he and Chris left the beach.

"Wesker, I know I'm being selfish about asking you this, but... may I-" Wesker put a finger to his lips.

"You may stay with me. Come on. Let's get you out of those clothes," he nodded.

**Five months later...**

Another clear, starry night. The moon was now a waning crescent. Chris laid on Wesker's bed in deep slumber. He wore a black tank top and gray sleeping pants. It had been five months since BSAA launched a search for him. Jill had long gotten his text message and was just as worried as Claire. The two lovers have been watching the news, keeping up with the search. Chris felt terrible about leaving his family and friends behind, but he was slowly coping with his seeming selfish decision. He had Wesker when he needed him most. As he slept, the bedroom door opened and in came Wesker silently, clenching something in his hand. Walking over to the bedside, he shook Chris's shoulder.

"Chris, wake up," he said.

Rousing from his sleep, Chris's eyes slowly opened and he rubbed them of the sleep. "... What is it?" he asked groggily.

Turning on the lamp on the nightstand, he sat up as Wesker sat bedside him, revealing the newspaper. "Chris... they gave up," he said, giving the paper to him.

"What?" Chris snatched the paper. "They wouldn't give up that easily. If one of the agents was missing, their search would go on for at least a year before they gave up. Why so early?" he pointed out.

"It's probably your sister or Jill that cut off the search," Wesker said.

"No. Only Chief has that authority. Maybe he stopped it because of their wish. Do you think... do you think they told?" Chris shook his head.

"Maybe. I think it's the most reasonable explaination for now," Wesker nodded.

Chris sighed sadly. "Well, that makes me offically dead," he muttered.

Wesker wrapped his arms around him and brought him close. Chris embraced him tightly, gulping back a lump that formed in this throat. Nothing else mattered now; there was only him and Wesker, the main reason for his sacrifice.


End file.
